Not Their Fight
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Just a random fic I cooked up. What is happening with Tess and Isabel during the events of Ocean's 13. Sorry for it being short.


**_I don't own any of the Ocean's Series_**

There were few things in life that could be enjoyed. For Tess Ocean flying in a private jet was one of them. Unfortunately the circumstances couldn t permit the enjoyment. Ever since her husband s retirement and the brief stint in Europe she has a well loved art teacher at the local High School. Granted the money was next to nothing but when your living off the residual of a 14.8 million dollars your not concerned about money. The only thing she has to worry about is her husband coming out of retirement, but, that seems highly unlikely since she got him hooked on daytime talk shows. Oprah in particular.

But that was before today. Now she has to stay with Isabel Lahiri until further notice while Danny and Rusty are off doing lord knows what in Las Vegas. Still she knew her husband would do the right thing. Though while the jet was landing she hoped the right thing didn t land him in jail. As the door opened and she stepped out with Danny following carrying her luggage Rusty s girlfriend was waiting with one of his sports cars trunk popped open.

"Hello, Tess. Danny."

"Hi, Isabel."

"Izzy."

"Don't call me that, Danny." the former Europol agent glared which the person on the receiving end gave her his classic charming yet cheeky grin. Tess just rolled her eyes at them before ordering her thief to put the bags in the trunk. With that done and a quick kiss goodbye to her husband the Julia Roberts look-a-like left with the woman she ll be staying with.

"I'm surprised Rusty wasn't with you at the plane."

"He had to do some last minute packing because he was out on a job trying to keep his hotels in business."

"You would think he would listen to Reuben seeing how much experience he s had."

"I've tried to tell him that, but, you know Rusty. Besides I think it wouldn t be so bad if he didn t spend so much on the mini-bar. No one ever uses it and when they do they'll switch in the cheap stuff for the expensive and glue the labels. Isabel stated in a matter-of-fact tone causing Tess to lift an eyebrow."

"You've done that before haven't you?"

"Tell Rusty and I'll deny it." She said resulting an soft chuckle from both of them.

"So what did your international thief say to you?"

"Probably the same thing yours did."

"It's not your fight." The pair said simultaneously.

"I would say this probably won't take more then a couple of days, but, that would be wishful thinking." Tess spoke.

"Yeah. Rusty told me about Banks when Reuben first started working with him. He would be the type of guy not to take the Billy Martin."

"Despite the fact that he shook Sinatra's Hand?"

"I think he has already proven that doesn't matter to him."

"Then somebody should tell him that both Danny and Rusty will go after him like a shark. You made Danny keep you updated didn't you?"

"Absolutely."

------------------  
(Few months later)

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Yelled Tess into her cell phone that is currently on speaker after hearing the plans her husband had made.

_"Now, Tess, we didn't exactly have a choice."_ replied Danny soothingly.

"I don't care. Who's bright idea was it to go to Terry Benedict?" Isabel winced at the name of the Casino owner. Rusty told her the story of why he and the rest of the Ocean crew were in Europe. Sure Toulour was the reason behind it, but, if a guy is willing to use a car bomb as an intimidation tactic they were at least wince worthy.

_"Linus."_

"Well tell Linus that if he is the reason your either thrown in jail or found dead I'm going to kill him personally."

"And that goes double for me with Rusty."

_"Sure thing."_ Danny answered slightly nervous for the young thief. Tess was freighting enough when she's mad and from the stories Rusty has been telling the former European officer was much, much worse. _"Is there anything else?"_

"Yes. Enjoy the bed your sleeping on while in Vegas, because, that will be the last one you ll see for quite a while."

_"Should I tell Rusty the same thing?"_

"Absolutely."

_"Goodbye, girls."_ replied Danny before hanging up.

"Are you really going to make him sleep on the couch?" asked Tess

"No, I'm going to make him in the garage." Isabel answered causing both girls to laugh.

"So what do you think they are doing over there?"

"Well it sounds like they are doing a reverse big store in which they rig all the games, because of need of the drill they used an Irwin Allen, and they'll probably do a Kansas City Shuffle."

"Why the Kansas City Shuffle?"

"Because Danny sounds like he suspects something from Benedict. So he'll have to make him think one thing while doing another. More then likely he already has a plan to get the diamonds, he just wasn't going to go after them unless he had to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I worked as Europol for years where I unknowingly chased after both my father and his prot g . How else did you expect me to see through that Lookie-Loo with a Bundle of Joy?"

"Please don t remind me of that. I hate that woman."

"Why?"

"Do you like it when people say you look like Catherine Zeta Jones?" Tess snapped.

"Actually I don't mind it. She was great in Chicago."

"Figures. You don't have to worry about Pretty Woman jokes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Today's top story comes from Las Vegas. Late last night at a few minutes before midnight there was a earthquake rating a 2.5 on the Richter scale. At the epicenter the just opened The Bank casino. Thankfully no one was hurt. In a related news I pass it over to Julie Shields, Julie.**

**Thanks, Tom. Last night William Bank the man who owns The Bank four Five-diamond awards that are worth 250 million dollars were stolen. According to reports a helicopter was able to rip the case out of the roof top Helipad. The police currently have no suspects. Also Tom it seems Mr. Bank's luck seems to have gotten worse, because, my sources at the Royal Review board have given his hotel the worst possible rating ever in their history along with the total losses prior to the earthquake that forced the evacuation were nearly half a billion dollars. Back to you."**

**"Thank you Julie. It looks like Vegas will leave William Bankrupt. Now in other news..."**

"The boys really did a number on him." Tess stated impressed.

"Yeah. I bet he is wishing he took the Billy Martin when he had the chance." Isabel replied with her wine glass held high which her counter part clinked with one of her own.

"Looks like we'll have some extra money lying around after they sell the diamonds."

"Not to mention I can turn up the pressure on Rusty proposing to me."

"Be careful. It's not easy having a husband that steals for a living."

"You're forgetting he is actually a hotel owner, and, the moment he says 'I do' I'm going to figure out his mess and clean it up."

"Starting with the mini-bar?"

"Starting with the mini-bar."


End file.
